<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Battle for Alconis by cowgirldressage1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846020">Battle for Alconis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirldressage1/pseuds/cowgirldressage1'>cowgirldressage1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirldressage1/pseuds/cowgirldressage1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A civil war is ravaging Alconis and an Ambassador and her staff are in danger. The Enterprise is assigned to rescue them but it is seemingly a suicide mission. When Jim goes missing in the rescue attempt, Spock and the crew face impossible odds to find him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk &amp; Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock/USS Enterprise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prelude to Disaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don’t own Star Trek, Paramount does. I make no profit there from. This is not betaed and I had to retype this on my fracking phone because my computer doesn’t like me writing fan fiction. Poo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Commodore Wesley had just signed off and Jim Kirk looked around the conference room, silently sighing. The room was crowded with Enterprise’s officers and specialists in areas ranging from science to security. Expressions varied from disbelief to resignation, outrage to consternation. He couldn’t say he didn’t have the same feelings in his gut.</p><p>Predictably, the ship’s doctor was the first to comment, spitting out with barely concealed fury. “He’s got to be out of his mind. This is a damn suicide mission!”</p><p>“Bones...”</p><p>Scotty interrupted, “Dr. McCoy has it right, Captain. Trying to extract the Federation Ambassador from Alconis in the middle of a civil war is ... nigh impossible!”</p><p>“I disagree. Not impossible Mr. Scott. Impossible presupposes that there is no possibility of success. I estimate our chances of realizing our objective at 23.76%. Improbable but not impossible.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim tried not to smile at Spock’s typical rejoinder.</p><p>“Captain, improbable still poses a significant danger.” Uhura at least sounded calm and reasonable.</p><p>Jim searched each face at the table. He took a deep breath. “Regardless of odds, those are our orders. We will follow them to the best of our abilities. There is no better crew in Star Fleet, no better ship than the Enterprise. I’m not asking for miracles but our best is damn close. Now, I need ideas and as much intel on that planet and the situation as we can get. We’ll meet back here in an hour. I want answers and strategies from your teams. Dismissed.”</p><p>He was happy to hear the hum of conversations as the conference room cleared. They were already thinking’s and strategizing. Jim had only stated the facts. They were the best crew. Hopefully at the end of this mission, he’d be able to remind them of that.</p><p>Unsurprisingly, McCoy and Spock remained behind. Jim stood and stretched, mentally preparing himself for a battle of a different kind. He didn’t have long to wait.</p><p>“Jim you can’t. We can’t. We’ve been on patrol for months . The crew is exhausted. YOU are exhausted. There has got to be another ship.”</p><p>“I concur with the good doctor. The USS Yorktown is two days away at Warp 6. They just finished a refit whereas the Enterprise is not at optimum efficiency nor is her crew.</p><p>“In two days, the Ambassador and her party might be dead. In two days the Klingons might decide they want to take advantage of the situation. In two days... Look, this isn’t up for debate. We’re going in.”</p><p>“Then, Captain I recommend...”</p><p>“Don’t say it  Spock. I’ll rest later. Meantime, I’ll need reports from Geopolitics and our History divisions  as well as anything we have on the Ambassador and her party, their mission parameters and any skills they might have. I also want a complete scan of Alconis’ capitol. I want to know exactly where the fighting is and what weapons they are using.”</p><p>Spock nodded and folded several data chips into his hand “Yes sir. You will have them shortly.” With a brief glance at McCoy, he left but not before Jim noticed he was limping slightly. Jim frowned.</p><p>“He’s not going down to the planet.”</p><p>McCoy’s blue eyes flashed. “Well, you’re not going either.”</p><p>Jim retorted coolly, “Since I’m the Captain, I’ll give the orders Doctor</p><p>McCoy pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to find the right words that wouldn’t set his Captain off. “I agree that Spock should be left off the landing party Jim.  He’s still not 100% after that tumble he took on Vega II. But you need to step back on this one. Your efficiency rating is 54%. You ...”</p><p>Jim rounded on McCoy and for a moment the doctor thought he might take a swing at him. Jim stopped suddenly when he saw his friend flinch. ‘ Maybe Bones was right. Maybe he wasn’t ready for this mission. Maybe he was compromised.’</p><p>“Bones I’m sorry.” McCoy perked up. Jim was beginning to see reason. “I’m going to lead the landing party. There is no one else.” Abruptly, the Captain of the Enterprise stalked out of the conference room leaving McCoy deeply troubled.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Jim rubbed rough hands over his face, trying to chase away exhaustion. He’d read all the reports on Alconis. They’d discussed all the strategic ways they could extract the Ambassador, come up with several plans, rejected most of them and now he was left with three possible incursions, all guerrilla tactics. As he looked tiredly around the room, he noted that no one wanted to start a war within a war.</p><p>He checked the away teams for the twentieth time, going over each name, recalling the skills each individual brought to the table. As he reached for a cup of lukewarm warm coffee, his eyes snapped up as Spock walked into his cabin with no warning. Clutching data chips in his left hand, he was practically vibrating with anger. Jim covered his dismay by taking a deep draught from his cup. He mentally braced himself for what sure to be a Vulcan hissy fit of epic proportion.</p><p>“Commander? We aren’t meeting for another three hours. What...”</p><p>Jim didn’t have time to finish his question. Spock stepped forward into Jim’s space, Coldly glaring down at him.</p><p>“I see you’ve had a chance to review the landing parties.”</p><p>“I have,”</p><p>“Before you say anything, let me remind you that I am the Captain and it is my duty to lead this mission. You are my First Officer and it is your duty to keep my crew and ship safe.”</p><p>“That is true. My primary duty is to insure your safety, which I can not accomplish on the ship. Logically, I should lead the landing party myself while you remain on the Enterprise to implement our mission.”</p><p>There is as no way this was going to go well. Jim decided to bluff. “You were injured on Vega II. You aren’t recovered, you are in no shape to lead an away team that will require speed and agility.” Braced, Jim defied his instinct to duck.</p><p>Spock’s Vulcan facade held but with effort. “As a Vulcan, even at reduced efficiency, my greater reaction time, strength and agility render me far more suitable for this mission than a human.” ‘This human’ remained unsaid.</p><p>Jim decided to go for the sucker punch. “Not more suitable than me, Spock. Besides, if we get in trouble down there, who better to get us out than you? Care to to calculate the odds on who would be more ‘efficient’ in the Captain’s chair if we had to extracted the entire team if things go badly? You know we have a better chance with you in the chair than me.”</p><p>Check and mate. Spock’s hand nervelessly  opened and the data chips fell to the table with a clatter. Jim had won or so he believed until his First Officer took another step and knelt. </p><p>Spock placed both hands on Jim’s armrest, his head even with Jim’s chest. He closed his eyes briefly and then opened them, all the Vulcan veneer was stripped away. The eyes of the man who loved him and knew him best, searched Jim’s face, memorizing each detail, each fine line. Finally, Spock spoke, his voice rough.</p><p>“You cannot do this Jim. You must not. I will not risk you again. You have asked this of me too many times, in too many ways, to let you go. I beg you, do not make me witness your death.” Spock bowed his head on the last word and Jim thought bitterly that he had played it well. Still, Spock meant what he said and if he used emotion to manipulate Jim, he wasn’t unmoved.</p><p>Jim took Spock’s long face in his hands and allowed himself to caress it, thumbs moving gently across his cheek bones. For a moment, they stayed that way, each assessing what had just been said and what it meant. Both sensed a crack, a breaking point that they might not be able to come back from. Jim pushed it ruthlessly to the back of his mind. Later. They’d discuss it later.</p><p>Tenderly, Jim answered. “Spock. Spock. I’m not asking you to watch me die just as you wouldn’t be asking me if I allowed you to lead the away team. There is no one I trust more. You are the only one I trust to keep us all safe. Please let this go.”</p><p>Spock closed his eyes for a second. “Of course, Jim.” He awkward stood to leave, his leg protesting. Just before Jim’s door closed behind him, Spock glanced over his shoulder only to see Jim back at work, reviewing plans and strategies.</p><p>Spock murmured, “Thy will be done.”</p><p>- - -</p><p>According to the intel they had via monotoring planet wide communications, the Ambassador and her party were held in the Capitol building in Alconis’ largest city, Ikah. Since the inhabitants were humanoid and the Ambassador’s party was humanoid, there was little advantage to using the transporter without transponders. </p><p>The plan involved three teams. Alpha team was to find the Ambassador and her party, led by the Captain, supported by four security guards and Dr. McCoy.  Beta and Delta teams were lead by Lieutenant Commander Giotto and Lieutenant Wong respectively. Their teams would strike the out lying buildings near the Capitol, creating an incendiary diversion. Once the Ambassador was located, all three teams would beam out in tandem, a challenge Scotty promised was easily overcome. The sociology/cultural departments had researched costuming so the teams would blend in without looking like either side in the civil war.</p><p>Historically, Alconis was known to be a peaceful planet. The Ambassador had been dispatched to negotiate trade and provisional membership in the Federation. It had been an unhappy surprise to find Alconis ripe for a civil war. The Ambassador’s last missive indicated the cause was the Federation’s treaties. Having little experience in war, the strife was unusually brutal, on one side deist isolationists and on the other, well armed secular humanists with a desire for capitalism.</p><p>A world familiar with conflict tended to be circumspect about war. Alconis had little experience, and as a result, tens of thousands had been killed outright, and millions had been displaced. Their economy was in ruins and it would take decades if not centuries to return to the planet’s environmental balance. It was an unmitigated disaster with implications that stretched to the Klingon border, their close neighbor who would be happy have the planet in their thrall.</p><p>Jim tugged impatiently on his brown tunic and tried to ignore McCoy’s mutterings beside him. He nodded to Wong and his team as they stepped onto the transporter platforms. </p><p>“C-3 on the map Mr. Scott. Wong , make sure the buildings are cleared before you light them up and then only on my mark.”</p><p>“Energizing now.” Scotty watched the transporter carefully as the team disappeared. “Captain, I canna guarantee there’ll not be some witnesses. Scans arent as accurate with all the fighting.”</p><p>Jim smiled. “They’ll handle it. Let’s get Beta team in here.” He looked up as Spock entered the transparent room. </p><p>“Aren’t you supposed to be on the bridge, Mister?” Spock’s expression was bland unless you knew him. Those dark eyes were filled with shadows that perhaps only Jim recognized.


</p><p>Or not. “Well Mr. Spock ! Here to see us off?” McCoy’s southern drawl was cloying. “By god man, you look like thunder!”&lt;\p&gt;

</p><p>Spock chose to ignore McCoy. “Captain, I have modified these transponders for greater efficiency. They are now coded so that we can track you individually and by team. It should make extracting the Ambassador and her party more efficacious. I have already provided them to Beta and Delta teams.”&lt;\p&gt;

</p><p>Jim held out his hand for the transponders and was surprised when Spock grasped it. For a second, he felt Spock’s powerful mind branding him. By reinforcing their nascent telepathic link, he knew Spock would be tracking him with more than mere technology. Sneaky bastard.&lt;\p&gt;

</p><p>“Noted Mr. Spock. Take care of our ship.” Jim stepped onto the transporter pad with Alfa team. He gave a curt nod to Scotty and disappeared into a stream of particles.&lt;\p&gt;

</p><p>Scotty glanced over at Spock when the pad cleared. He knew without being told Spock was probably more than annoyed at being left behind. He didn’t blame him one bit. No one was better at keeping Captain Kirk safe than his a First Officer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Patriot's Grave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I finally got my computer working so no more typing on my tiny phone.  This is a rather brutal chapter describing war and death.  I tried to not make it too graphic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sounds of war always surprised McCoy.  Blasts and weapon fire startled and unnerved him.  Maybe worse were the smells, burnt wood and masonry, smoke, and a subtle cloying scent of death. They traveled single file through rubble, the fighting perhaps two blocks in the distance.  It was eerily empty of any living souls.  McCoy saw an empty boot but no bodies, something he was grateful for.</p>
<p>They rounded a corner and peered around a wall of what remained of a building that was standing in defiance of gravity.  They had a decent view of the central square.  The Capitol Building had taken some hits but was still there, ringed with security forces.  Who they were, which side they were on, was a mystery. But the Ambassador was behind those walls.</p>
<p>“Jim!” McCoy hissed.  “You aren’t going to try to get past fifty armed men? We’ll never make it, man!”</p>
<p>Jim shot him a grin.  “Didn’t you read your mission brief?  Giotto and Wong are going to create a diversion.  When you hear a boom, run.” He opened his communicator and McCoy had to admire his sang-froid. “Beta and Delta.  Are you in position and ready?”</p>
<p>Faraway responses sounded over the communicator.  McCoy strained to hear what sounded like “Affirmative, clear.”</p>
<p>“On my mark.  Three, two, one, light ‘em up.”</p>
<p>The sounds of the explosions were deafening and the plasma blasts whited out the entire square.  McCoy felt one of the Security officers, Rory, grab his arm and pull him forward as they ran full out towards the Capitol Building. He was almost blinded but he could hear the building they’d just taken shelter by shudder and fall with a crash and spray of dust and debris.</p>
<p>McCoy had the vague sense they were running toward the barrier the city’s security forces had been behind. But the security forces were not rushing toward them, but toward Beta and Delta’s explosions. In a matter of seconds, they found themselves under the building’s wide portico. It was strangely silent, almost peaceful for a few heartbeats.  Then suddenly, like an ill wind, the sounds caught up to them.  McCoy heard piercing sirens, weapons fire, buildings crashing to the ground, and finally, the screams of the injured.  It took everything he had not to run toward them.</p>
<p>Jim grabbed his arm and pointed toward the Capitol Building’s interior.  Alpha team moved quickly inside.  McCoy tried not to choke on the dust from fallen plaster as he watched the team fan out in a pattern and clear the room.  The room was so empty and silent; McCoy could hear the harsh breathing of Ensign Rory as he pulled him along by the arm toward a cavernous opening at the back of the hall.</p>
<p>Jim paused at the entrance and gave a series of hand signals that the security team evidently understood but McCoy couldn’t fathom.</p>
<p>“Jim . . .” The Captain quelled him with a sharp glance and they moved forward into the dark. One of the team lit a phosphorous light, similar to the lighting on the planet while another used a compact tricorder. He nodded to the Captain and pointed down a stone staircase that would lead them to where the Ambassador and her staff were. </p>
<p>Carefully stepping around the debris from the shattered building, they followed the stairs to the lower floor.  It was instantly apparent the Capitol Building was going to fail and collapse shortly.  Large supporting pillars and beams had fallen to the floor, and the decorative stone and plaster lay in ruins at their feet. They pressed on down a corridor, once filled with statues and artwork that now lay wrecked just like the city. </p>
<p>Alpha team had yet to run into any guards, soldiers, anyone, which discomfited McCoy. Surely the Ambassador’s party hadn’t been left unguarded.  The absence of any people was explained as they rounded a corner and saw the guard station.  The smell of burned flesh was overpowering.  Someone had set an explosive and five guards, men and women wearing the sigil of the ruling party, lay in pieces, strewn around like children’s toys.</p>
<p>Jim took in the scene and spared a glance at his security team.  They looked shaken but still on task.  He shook his head and with another set of hand signals, lead the team past the blasted door and into the room where the Ambassador had been housed.</p>
<p>Jim didn’t consider himself a soldier but he had never shirked his duty when called upon.  The scene in front of him tested his will.  The Ambassador and her party had been murdered, their throats slit and their bodies left in piles like refuse.  </p>
<p>“Bones, see if any of them are alive.” He tried to keep the stress out of his voice but realized he only sounded flat and stoic.</p>
<p>McCoy went to each body and ran his tricorder over them.  He was getting angrier by the moment until he caught a signal.</p>
<p>“Move these bodies, there is someone alive under there.”</p>
<p>The team rushed to pull the bodies away as quickly and gently as they could.  Jim was proud of the respect they showed.  Underneath the pile was a young woman, barely alive. It looked as though the people on top of her had tried to shield her with their bodies in life and in death.</p>
<p>McCoy knelt beside her.  “Jim, I have to get her to Sick Bay right away.  She’s lost a lot of blood. It looks like they only nicked her carotid artery.  It’s a slow bleed but she’s been here for a while.”</p>
<p>Jim opened his communicator. “Scotty, we need immediate beam up for McCoy and his patient.  Have the triage team meet him at the transporter.”</p>
<p>“Aye sir!” Scotty started the beam up sequence and McCoy and the young woman disappeared in the sparkling light.</p>
<p>“Once they’ve cleared the transporter, be prepared to beam up Beta and Delta teams. And we are going to need eight body bags beamed to our location as soon as they are on board.”</p>
<p>Unseen by the Captain, Scotty shuddered.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Alpha team carefully put the remains of the Ambassador’s party in the body bags Scott had beamed down.  Jim found the Ambassador in the corner of the small room, half underneath a table.  He tried to pull her out but she was wedged in and slippery with blood.  </p>
<p>Ensign Rory called out, “Captain, do you need help over there?” He too was wrestling a member of the staff into a body bag.</p>
<p>Jim gave another tug and she came out from underneath the table. The momentum threw Jim to the ground for a moment but he was up on his feet almost immediately.  That’s when he heard it, a soft hiss like gas. </p>
<p>He grabbed his communicator.  “Scotty, I need everyone out, right now!  We have a situation!”</p>
<p>Scotty’s voice reached him even though the hissing of gas was getting louder.  It was also becoming difficult to breathe.  “I canna get you out as a group.  I’m still beaming out Delta.  I can take you in groups of three.”</p>
<p>“Fine, take Rory, Quinto, and Danielson now!  We’ll leave the bodies.  Take me as soon as you can.”</p>
<p>The three security guards stood as one and Rory looked at the Captain with confusion.  “Captain, we can’t leave you behind!”</p>
<p>“I’ll be right behind you.  Scotty, go!”</p>
<p>Alpha team disappeared in a shower of particles and Jim tore off a piece of fabric from the table, wrapping it around his nose and mouth.  He had to get out of there and fought through the room to the guard station.  He had to get clear of the building, that was obvious.  He staggered down the hall and up the stone staircase to the main room.  He couldn’t hear the hissing anymore but was loathe to remove his mask.  Jim notice the building was creaking and there were crashes below him.  He gathered himself and sprinted to the open doors of the Capitol building and was down the stairs into the street in a moment.</p>
<p>Jim looked towards where Beta and Delta team had demolished the buildings.  That moment of distraction caused him to not notice a shuffle behind him.  Suddenly, there was pain and blackness.<br/>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Alpha was beamed up they were met by an ashen Chief Engineer and their First Officer. Spock looked over at Scott, frowning. “Where is the Captain?”</p>
<p>“Aye, Mr. Spock, I’m working on it.  He asked for the team to be beamed up first since I could only beam up three.”</p>
<p>Spock looked to Ensign Rory.  “What happened?”</p>
<p>“Commander, there was some kind of gas inside the room where the Ambassador’s party was.  It was getting hard to breathe. The Captain said he’d be up shortly.”</p>
<p>Spock glared at Scotty.  “I’m doin the best I can.  I canna beam up three full teams at once.  We have to wait until Delta is on board.”</p>
<p>“How long?”</p>
<p>“Give me sixty seconds, I need to reset the controls and get the all clear from the pads in the shuttle bay.  Otherwise he’ll come up in pieces.”</p>
<p>Sixty seconds was interminable. Spock used the time to reach out to Jim telepathically and felt a dim impression of stress and hurried flight.  When the sixty seconds passed, Spock looked at Scott and simply said, “Now.”</p>
<p>Scotty’s hands danced across the controls. “Where is he? His transponder isn’t working and he isn’t in the Capitol Building.”</p>
<p>Spock shouldered him aside though he knew it wouldn’t make any difference, Scott was more than competent. He manually reset the sensors and ran a sweep of the area, just focused on the transponder signal.  Nothing.</p>
<p>Spock tried again, trying not to telegraph his fear and desperation.  As he worked he tried again to feel Jim’s presence.  This time there was nothing.  </p>
<p>Finally, Scotty put a hand on his shoulder.  “We canna find him this way.”</p>
<p>Spock straightened, “You are correct. Beam me down to the Captain’s last known coordinates.”</p>
<p>Alpha team stepped forward as one. Rory gestured with his hands. “We’ll go with you Sir.”</p>
<p>“Nay, you won’t.  According the scans the Capitol Building is destroyed.”</p>
<p>“Then . . . “ Rory had no opportunity to finish the sentence as the red alert began to wail and the ship shuddered with sudden acceleration.</p>
<p>Spock leapt to the side, seeing everyone stagger at the movement.  He hit the comm switch harder than necessary.</p>
<p>“Bridge, report!”</p>
<p>Sulu’s voice was tense. “Klingons, Commander.  Two Bird of Preys, one off of starboard, the other, aft.”</p>
<p>“Continue evasive maneuvers. Plot a course out of the system but do not engage until I give the orders.”</p>
<p>With that, Spock was gone at a near run.  Alpha team looked as one to Mr. Scott.  He could only shake his head.</p>
<p>“Report to Giotto.  Looks like we’re in for a bit of a dust up.”</p>
<p>As Alpha team left, Scotty looked down at the transporter controls and began to scan again.  He didn’t think it would work, but he was damned if he left the Captain without trying again, and again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please read and review if you are inclined.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Negotiations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little bit of knowledge of the Trouble with Tribbles is helpful but not absolutely necessary.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jim woke up in a makeshift cell full of rocks and debris and rotting wood.  He rubbed his neck; still sore from the hypo spray he’d been given and shook himself back to alertness.  He could hear distant explosions and felt the ground tremble around him.  He hoped his cell was more structurally sound than the rest of the city. He had no desire to be buried alive.</p><p>He took stock of his condition and seemed to be well but missing his phaser and the coat his transponder had been secreted in.  Jim knew it was unlikely the Enterprise could find him with scans and had probably lost their trace on him when he lost his jacket.  Well, that left it to him to figure a way out.</p><p>Jim tried to contact Spock through their bond but it was useless. Vulcan telepathy only worked one way with someone psi-null. Spock had to be seeking Jim; he couldn’t contact his First Officer on his own.  Besides, he didn’t know where he was and telepathy couldn’t power either Enterprise’s sensors or transporter. It concerned him that Spock wasn’t actively seeking him through their bond. It could mean that something had happened to the ship. The very idea felt like a gut punch.</p><p>If they were going to find him, they’d have to beam down to search for him. He could pretty much guess who one of them would be and as he’d told Spock the night before, Jim couldn’t bear it if he were injured trying to protect him.</p><p>Suddenly, Jim heard footsteps approaching his cell.  It had open bars and he could clearly see the identify of his jailor.</p><p>“Koloth, fancy meeting you here.”</p><p>Koloth flashed him a predatory smile. Jim quickly ran through every thing he knew about the Klingon and rehashed his impressions of the incident on Deep Space Station, K-7.  He recalled he liked Koloth slightly better than Nilz Baris, the ridiculous Undersecretary of Agricultural Affairs, who had tied both the Enterprise and Koloth’s ship and crew in knots while trying to secure an ultimately doomed grain shipment.  Jim did wonder if Koloth might harbor some resentment about the tribble infestation Mr. Scott had so deftly sent over</p><p>Jim had always thought Koloth’s demeanor was a shade defensive. He was not a large example of the Klingon species and had an almost human visage. Size and fighting ability were closely tied with Klingon honor. Jim imagined Koloth might have had difficulty coming up through the ranks. That led to the conclusion that he was clever and ambitious.  </p><p>Captain James T. Kirk was considered a prize to the Empire, having had a few too many disputes with them over the years. Koloth was probably interested in turning Jim over to the Empire as a war prisoner. The unsuccessful rescue attempt of the Ambassador and her party could be parlayed into a war crime with some creative scans of the planet.  Jim knew he’d followed orders and his strategy was intended for minimum damage.  That said, political pressure from the Klingons and some anti-Starfleet sentiment, could make the situation look even worse than it was.  Jim’s career might end if he were released to face a court martial, if not he would be doubtlessly tried and summarily executed by the Empire.</p><p>“Captain Kirk! It is a pleasant surprise to have you join us.”</p><p>“I imagine we have the Empire to thank for Alconis’ civil war and the deaths of our diplomatic team.”</p><p>“No, Captain. I assure you we had nothing to do with the Ambassador’s untimely death. We are not barbarians.”</p><p>“But you don’t deny a hand in this war.”</p><p>“No, but it has been useful. I presume your untimely and unsuccessful rescue as well as destroying half the city may have some repercussions for you with Starfleet. So unfortunate.”</p><p>Jim sighed, “That is irrelevant, our actions speak for themselves and I imagine the Federation Security Council and Starfleet will support the Enterprise and her crew.”</p><p>Koloth and Jim stared at each other in silence through the cell bars.</p><p>After a pause,” What do you plan to do with me?”</p><p>“Not kill you, that is obvious.” Koloth grimaced.  “You are worth much more alive than dead.  No, I think we’ll send you to be tried on our home world. Perhaps they will offer you an honorable death or perhaps send you back to the Federation in dishonor.  It is a pity about your ship, however.”</p><p>Jim straightened. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Right now, two of our battle cruisers are taking your ship apart, piece by piece. If anyone survives, they will make suitable slaves for the mines on Praxis.”</p><p>“I’m confident that the Enterprise can hold her own.”</p><p>“Perhaps, but if you are counting on them rescuing you, they will not be in any condition to do so.”</p><p>With that, Koloth smiled again, something like pity in his eyes and left.  Jim closed his eyes briefly giving into disappointment and despair.  But when he opened them again, they were blazing.  No one was going to hurt his ship and crew.  He’d left Spock in charge and had the best crew in Starfleet.  He pushed his worries aside and began to work on his escape.</p><p>---</p><p>Spock strode onto the Bridge and began firing orders that brooked no discussion.</p><p>“Report”</p><p>Chekov replied, “Two Klingon Birds of Prey, firing simultaously on our port and aft. Shields at 83%, minor damage to the port nacelle.”</p><p>Spock turned to Uhura.  “Sir, casualties on D and E decks, Medical is enroute.  We’ve tried to hail the Klingon ships but no response.”</p><p>Chekov added, “They have standard weapons, photon torpedoes and phaser banks. If we could maneuver, we’d have a chance.  Right now, they have us at a disadvantage.”</p><p>“Options!”  </p><p>Sulu turned slightly in his seat, still trying to get the Enterprise away from the Klingon weapons.  “Sir, our best chance is a debris field at the other end of the solar system.  They won’t be able to get a clear shot.”</p><p>“Neither will we.  Very well, set a course for the debris field, Warp 2.”</p><p>Chekov looked alarmed. “Sir, inside the solar system?”</p><p>Spock lifted an eyebrow. “Navigator, are you incapable of plotting a course?”</p><p>“No sir, I just . . .”</p><p>Spock moved quickly to his science station and began imputing data.  “Sending the formula now, Mr. Sulu, with all due haste.”</p><p>Chekov and Sulu moved in tandem. A moment later, the Warp Drive engaged. Merely seconds later, the Enterprise came to an abrupt stop in the debris field.</p><p>Spock looked at Chekov.  “Where are the Klingon ships now?”</p><p>“Sir, one appears to be following at impulse power. It will take 25 minutes for them to reach the field.”</p><p>“Uhura, contact Starfleet and advise them of our situation. If I recall correctly, the Siobhan is the closest Starfleet vessel. Contact them and request their assistance.”</p><p>“Yes Sir!”</p><p>Spock walked slowly to the Captain’s chair and sat down.  If he hadn’t been a Vulcan, anyone would have said wearily. Where was Jim?  He opened his mind link with the Captain and almost slumped in relief.  Dimly he felt Jim’s mind and sent a wash of affection and concern. Jim couldn’t speak directly to Spock through this kind of link but he could send his unfailing determination and a very general feeling of his condition. </p><p>Spock basked in Jim’s mind but was abruptly pulled out of it by Dr. McCoy bounding onto the Bridge.</p><p>“Spock! Where the hell is Jim?  They told me you left him behind on Alconis.  What the hell! You have no idea if he’s dead or alive! We …”</p><p>Spock interrupted the tirade with patience and a bit of steel in his voice.  “The Captain is indeed alive and uninjured on the planet surface. His transponder is gone and he is unaware of his location. Were the Klingon ships allowed to continue their assault, we would be unable to rescue him, as we would doubtlessly be severely damaged. Thus, the Enterprise is safely on the other side of the solar system, lying in wait, as you would say, for one of the War Birds to make its way to our ‘trap’.”</p><p>McCoy sputtered. “How do you know Jim . . .”</p><p>Spock’s face remained calm and blank.</p><p>“Oh. Well, damn it, you better be right.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So far, lots of action and exposition. I promise some h/c and romance coming up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Escape Velocity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The realization that Jim was alive and well, wrapped Spock in calm and gave him newfound energy.  He caught Chekov’s eye, “Weapons status!”</p>
<p>Chekov checked his board.  “All weapons are at 100%, Sir. Shields are up to 91%. We’re ready for them.”</p>
<p>“Plot their trajectory. I want to know exactly where they will arrive in the debris field.  Sulu, be prepared to give us the maximum cover with the best range.  Target their engines when they are in range.”</p>
<p>“Sir, we have heard from the Siobhan. She is enroute, warp 6. ETA one hour. Captain Hwong advises they are running silent but await further orders.”</p>
<p>“Anything from Starfleet?”</p>
<p>“No sir. The Siobhan advised they also tried to contact them but no response yet.”</p>
<p>Spock’s fingers grazed his lower lip. McCoy recognized his tell, indicating Spock was deep in thought and waited patiently beside the command chair until Spock was ready.  He was startled when Spock spoke.</p>
<p>“Doctor, what is the status of the casualties from D and E deck?”</p>
<p>McCoy cleared his throat and looked directly into Spock’s eyes.  “Fourteen crew injured, mostly minor burns, O’Neil and Alvarez caught some decompression. O’Neil didn’t make it but Alvarez should make a full recovery.”</p>
<p>Spock closed his eyes for a moment and acknowledged O’Neil’s death. She was just out of Starfleet Academy and was an archivist for the Science Department. Every life had value but to lose someone so young was troubling. Kaiidith.</p>
<p>McCoy said nothing. He knew better than most how deeply Spock felt about any loss of life.</p>
<p>Chekov’s excitement interrupted his ruminations. “Mr. Spock! Klingon ship is on our sensors and coming fast!”</p>
<p>Spock stepped down from the command chair and scanned the boards at the navigation station. He leaned forward frowning, shoulders almost brushing Chekov’s. His hands danced across the boards before he stepped back, hands behind his back.</p>
<p>“Weapons ready?”</p>
<p>“Yes Sir.”</p>
<p>“On my mark,” long seconds passed. “Target engines, photon torpedoes, fire at will.”</p>
<p>Sulu’s eyes narrowed as he activated the torpedoes and sent them toward their target.</p>
<p>The explosion filled the screen and Spock grabbed the back of Sulu’s chair to stay upright during the blast.</p>
<p>The entire battle cruiser hung in space, off axis and damaged badly. This was not the outcome Spock expected.</p>
<p>“Sensors check for life signs aboard that ship and determine if we in fact hit their engines.”</p>
<p>Information came in fast and chaotically.  Thankfully, Vulcan logic was able to make some sense of it.</p>
<p>“No life signs, Sir!”</p>
<p>“Sir, engines were targeted, I don’t know what could have happened.”  Sulu had no love of Klingons but for a moment was shocked that he had made a mistake.</p>
<p>“Get Mr. Scott up here on the double.  I want him to review the scans. It seems improbable that our torpedoes caused that amount of damage.”</p>
<p>As Uhura sent the urgent message to Mr. Scott, Dr. McCoy stepped up to Spock’s shoulder. “Spock, listen, you …”</p>
<p>“I do not require your platitudes, Doctor. Please return to the Medical Bay. I will advise you if your presence is needed on the Bridge.”</p>
<p>McCoy opened his mouth to say something and closed it with a snap.  He could see the stress in the line of Spock’s shoulders and knew this wasn’t the time.  He left the Bridge as Scotty stepped off the turbolift.</p>
<p>“Mr. Scott, it appears we blew up the Klingon Bird of Prey, though that was not our intent. I require you review the scans to determine precisely what transpired.”</p>
<p>Scott moved to the engineering station as Chekov sent over the sensor readings. Spock watched his face closely, knowing he would learn what might be unsaid from the human’s expression.  Scotty frowned at the data and then flushed a deep red.</p>
<p>“Report, Mr. Scott.”</p>
<p>“Aye, Sir, we targeted the engines and hit them successfully but there looks like an anomaly in what’s left of the warp coil.  I’ll need closer scans and time to determine if that was the cause.”’</p>
<p>“Mr. Scott, you have exactly twenty minutes if we are to meet the Siobhan before they arrive at Alconis.”</p>
<p>Scotty swallowed, “Aye, Sir.  If Mr. Sulu would get us closer and Chekov repeat the scans . . .”</p>
<p>Spock was listening but didn’t acknowledge. Instead, he stepped up to the communications station and handed Uhura two data chips.  “Send this to Starfleet and advise them we will complete our investigation and report our findings.  Send the second to the Siobhan.”</p>
<p>“Of course, Sir.”</p>
<p>Spock stood beside the command chair. “Mr. Sulu, get us as close as possible to the Klingon ship.  Mr. Chekov, start running scans and feed the results to Mr. Scott and the Science station. Miss Uhura, please advise when and if we get a response from Starfleet.”</p>
<p>A chorus of “ayes” accompanied Spock to his station but not before he spared a glance at the Captain’s chair.  Things felt incomplete and adrift without Jim commanding the Bridge. He opened his mind briefly to the bond they shared and found comfort in Jim’s stolid presence. Spock tried and failed to suppress a brief feeling of longing and worry. He felt Jim’s strength and confidence coming through before he closed off the bond and went back to work analyzing the data from the wrecked ship. This was exactly what he feared when Jim beamed down hours ago but logically deduced that his primary job was to keep the Enterprise and her crew safe and begin to unravel what was now a mystery. Why were the Klingons in this sector and for what purpose? Why did their ship explode?  He didn’t know the answers to those questions just yet, but he would soon enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Jim’s back was to the rough cell wall, his eyes closed. He looked as though he was dozing but his mind was analyzing his situation.  He got a few flashes from Spock through the bond; one in particular was of a Klingon cruiser blowing up and his concern about the cause.  Still, Jim was relieved.  His ship was safe for the moment and the Klingon vessel was no longer a threat.</p>
<p>Jim heard a commotion outside his cell and opened his eyes to two Klingon guards, opening the door. They entered and one roughly pulled him to his feet while the other held the business end of a disrupter to his head.  He allowed them to lead him out of the cell and up a roughhewn staircase until he found himself outside a door.  One of the Klingons opened the door while the other pushed him inside.  Jim found himself face to face with Koloth.</p>
<p>Koloth looked slightly the worse for wear. His face was drawn and pale as his eyes moved furtively around the room, finally coming to rest on Jim.</p>
<p>With a half-hearted flourish, he waved Jim over to a wooden table, set with a meal and a carafe of what looked to be wine.  “Have a seat, Captain Kirk.  I imagine you might be hungry.”  Seeing Jim looking askance at the food, he added, “This is Alconis food, not Klingon.  I was sure you’d appreciate the difference.”</p>
<p>Jim hesitated and then took his seat.  Koloth went to pour him some wine but Jim placed his hand over it.  With a shrug, Koloth walked to a sideboard and picked up a different carafe.  “Perhaps you’d prefer water then.”  Jim lifted his eyebrows and Koloth sighed, poured a small amount of water into a glass and drank it.  “Not poisoned Kirk. That would serve no purpose.” Jim nodded and Koloth passed him the water, which he drank deeply.</p>
<p>Clearing his throat, Jim asked, “And what purpose are we talking about?”</p>
<p>Koloth sunk into a chair opposite Jim with a sigh. “I wont insult you with deceit.  I want your ship.”</p>
<p>“That might be difficult since my ship is otherwise occupied.”</p>
<p>Koloth looked at him sharply. “Perhaps for the moment but it is only a matter of time before the great Enterprise is defeated.”</p>
<p>“Someday perhaps, but not today.”</p>
<p>“You are very confident of your superiority, Kirk.  Now, I wonder why?”</p>
<p>“Logic, my dear Koloth, you told me you were in the process of attacking my ship not even an hour ago. Yet here we are now, having a meal.  Something must have gone wrong or your ‘war prisoner’ would either be in the bowels of one of your cruisers or rotting in a cell.  So you tell me, what happened and what do you want from me other than my evidently intact ship?”</p>
<p>Late afternoon shadows from the room’s window played over Koloth’s face and Jim could clearly see the stress and fear for a moment. As the silence continued, Jim causally looked out the window, at once surprised by the silence of the scene outside and the fact he could clearly distinguish a spire through the smoke that filled the city.  He still wasn’t sure about his location but when Spock next contacted him, at least he would have a landmark to work from.</p>
<p>Jim decided to break the silence. “It’s quiet. Have they stopped fighting?”</p>
<p>Koloth looked at Jim ruefully. “No, not yet. The idiots will probably start killing each other again at nightfall.”</p>
<p>“Do you know what started all this?  Our intel didn’t suggest anything like a civil war before we sent in our diplomatic team.”</p>
<p>Koloth laughed bitterly. “An assignation? A treasonous play for power? Who knows? Rank amateurs. On this we might agree, neither the Empire nor the Federation would destroy their worlds as the Alconians are bent to do.  But then, we’ve seen war. It’s glorious but its hardly honorable when turned on one’s own people.”</p>
<p>Jim considered Koloth. Yes, they had that in common. Both the Empire and the Federation, on several occasions, had wars that seemed destined to destroy them and now, for all Jim hated the Klingons, to the best of his knowledge, that kind of war was in their past. Jim picked up what passed for an eating utensil and took a bite of what appeared to be a vegetable. It was barely palatable but Jim knew he might not have an opportunity to eat in the future, depending on Koloth’s plans, so he dug in.</p>
<p>Koloth watched him eat with amusement. “Not to my taste, but you appear to be enjoying it.”</p>
<p>Jim put down the utensil, “What I’d really enjoy is some straight answers.  You want my ship.  How exactly do you plan to get it?”</p>
<p>“A trade. Your life for the ship.  My crew beams aboard and we’ll take Enterprise to the Neutral Zone.”</p>
<p>“And my crew?”</p>
<p>“They will beam to the planet surface. It’s a great opportunity for the Federation to restore order. It would be ‘win/win’ as you would say.”</p>
<p>Jim smiled. “No.”</p>
<p>Koloth’s eyes narrowed and he raised his voice. “You will have no choice. You will comply or I will destroy Enterprise.”</p>
<p>“If you could, you would have. I have a counter proposal.  You leave the system, Enterprise beams me aboard and we will consider the matter closed.”</p>
<p>Koloth eyed Jim. “The minute you are returned to the Enterprise, you would attack us. At the very least, you would lie to the Federation and Starfleet and blame your diplomat’s death on the Empire.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps. Then we are at a stalemate. I will not abandon my ship and crew and you will not release me. You have a choice but before you make it, Enterprise can out gun, out maneuver any Bird of Prey and my crew is quite capable of doing so without me.”</p>
<p>“Then it Will be without you, Captain.” With that, Koloth drew his disrupter and pointed it at Jim’s face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, I appreciate any comments. I am sorry for the cliff hanger.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Machinations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WeirdLittleStories suggested the first line of dialogue. Love it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Staring down Koloth’s disruptor was surprisingly not difficult. “Don’t play games, Koloth. We both know I’m worth more to you alive than dead.”</p>
<p>Koloth’s hand wavered and his weapon lowered. “You are correct, of course. Perhaps your crew will be more amenable to my proposal.”</p>
<p>Jim gave a short laugh. “You haven’t met my First Officer, then.”</p>
<p>“Ah, the Vulcan. A race of pacifists.”</p>
<p>“You might find that Vulcans aren’t as far removed from their war-like natures as you would think. He is very capable of destroying your plans with or without violence.  I never bet against him.”</p>
<p>“We shall see. Since our conversation has not been particularly fruitful, I will send you back to your cell.  Consider my proposal, Captain. It’s the best option you have.”</p>
<p>Koloth touched his PADD and a moment later, the two Klingon guards returned to escort Jim back to his cell. This time they handled him with far more courtesy. Jim paused at the door however and looked back at Koloth.</p>
<p>“You should also think about your proposal. This would mean all out war between the Empire and the Federation. Be careful what you wish for.” </p>
<p>Koloth watched Jim leave and tapped his lip thoughtfully.  The Captain of the Enterprise made a good point, not that he’d ever admit that. He was not sure he wanted his House’s legacy to be what might be the war to end all wars.  Still, he had a duty to perform. The Empire demanded it.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>While the scans were running on the destroyed Bird of Prey, Spock found it expedient to check on the injured and the Ambassador’s daughter in Sick Bay.</p>
<p>Doctor McCoy looked up when Spock entered and gestured to his office. He sat down behind his desk but Spock remained standing almost at attention.</p>
<p>“Please sit down, Spock. You look like you are going to crack in two.”</p>
<p>“Hardly Doctor.” But Spock took the seat across from him and rested his elbows on the desk, his hands coming together in front of his mouth, index fingers touching.</p>
<p>“What is the status on our casualties and the Ambassador’s daughter?”</p>
<p>“O’Neil’s body has been moved to the morgue and Dr. M’Benga has begun the autopsy. </p>
<p>“And the girl?”</p>
<p>“She took some damage. We had to do several blood transfusions but she’ll live.”</p>
<p>“Have we confirmed her identity?”</p>
<p>“I’m pretty confident she is Ambassador’s daughter, Niqua Walker.”  </p>
<p>“I would like to speak to her if she is conscious.”</p>
<p>“Spock . . . unless it is life or death, that should wait a couple of hours. She just got out of surgery and the trauma of her injuries on top of losing her mother, well, I don’t think she’s going to be a reliable witness for a while.”</p>
<p>Spock looked like he was going to speak but was interrupted by the COMM’s whistle.</p>
<p>Uhura’s calm voice came over the COMM, “Commander Spock, report to the Bridge. Commander …”</p>
<p>Spock was out of his seat and at the COMM link in less than a second.</p>
<p>“Spock here. Report.”</p>
<p>“Mr. Scott has completed his scans on the Bird of Prey.”</p>
<p>“He may go ahead.”</p>
<p>Mr. Scott sounded frustrated as he began his report.<br/>“It makes no bloody sense! I’ve half a mind to run the scans again.”</p>
<p>“What in particular makes no sense, Mr. Scott?”</p>
<p>“That ship was manned by one person. There is only one body aboard. How could they think they could go into battle with one crewman?”</p>
<p>“Indeed, they could not hope to prevail. Mr. Scott, I assume you have the readings on their engines? Do you know what caused the explosion?”</p>
<p>“Aye, but they make no sense either. Their warp core shows damage but not from our torpedoes. I don’t want to make a supposition, Sir, but it looks like it was rigged to explode with or without our help. I’d need a few days in a dry dock to be sure though.”</p>
<p>McCoy was irate. “A suicide mission? What was the point of that?”</p>
<p>“An excellent point, Doctor. Mr. Scott, did you get scans of their weapons?”</p>
<p>“Aye, Sir. Just phasers. Nothing like a photon torpedo.”</p>
<p>“Facinating. I will be back on the Bridge shortly, please have Sulu and Chekov plot a course for our rendezvous with the Siobhan, Warp Two.”</p>
<p>“Yes Sir. Route plotted and implemented.”</p>
<p>Spock cut communications with a snap and looked at McCoy, his eyebrow lifted in a question.</p>
<p>“This stinks to high heaven. Were we set up to destroy the Bird of Prey? What kind of trap is this?”</p>
<p>“Indeed, Doctor. It seems we are pawn in a greater intrigue. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Back on the Bridge, Spock confirmed they were well on their way to their rendezvous with Captain Hwong and the Siobhan. He reviewed the scans on the Bird of Prey and confirmed Mr. Scott’s analysis was correct.  He too wished they could examine the ship more closely but rescuing Jim was of paramount importance. Brief telepathic flashes through their bond suggested the Klingons indeed were holding him hostage. Jim didn’t seem distressed, just frustrated. Spock’s relief was palpable. He knew he would protect their crew no matter what but had Jim been injured, he wasn’t sure his logic would completely hold.</p>
<p>Uhura’s voice broke his concentration. “Mr. Spock, the Siobhan is hailing us on a secure channel.”</p>
<p>“Put them through.” Captain Hwong’s face filled the screen. She had aged since Spock had last seen her, gray hair sweeping back into a tight bun, making her lined face even more austere. Still, she greeted him with a warm smile.</p>
<p>“Commander, it is always a pleasure to see you. We’ve received the coordinates of the Klingon ships and are ready when you are.”</p>
<p>Spock acknowledged her with a nod, and glanced over to Mr. Scott. “There is only one Klingon ship at the moment. I am sending over our engineer’s report on our scan of Klingon Bird of Prey that was destroyed. The one remaining is in orbit around Alconis although it is a presumption that it is acting on its own.”</p>
<p>Hwong glanced down at the incoming report, shaking her head. When she looked up, her dark eyes blazed. “What in Ghod’s name are they playing at?”</p>
<p>“A conspiracy to goad us into an all out war, by my best estimation. It is not wise, but if the Enterprise is accused of responsibility for destroying that ship, the ramifications are dangerous indeed.”</p>
<p>“Quite right, Mr. Spock. But between your scans and perhaps a witness or two, I think the Enterprise will come out on the right side. Tell me, do you have any news about Captain Kirk?”</p>
<p>“Only that he is alive and well on the planet. He is being held by a Klingon Captain, Koloth near the Capitol.”</p>
<p>Chekov and Sulu just looked at each other and Uhura cleared her throat. They were well aware how Spock acquired that information.</p>
<p>Hwong gave a short laugh. “I know him only by reputation but at least he’s not as bloody minded as some of them. So, I’m guessing we will take out the Klingon cruiser in orbit first and then mop up the remaining combatants on the surface? And rescue Kirk of course.”</p>
<p>“That is the plan barring any additional contingencies. I suggest the Pinser approach. In that way, we can utilize the fire power of the Enterprise and the speed and agility of the Siobhan.”</p>
<p>“Agreed. We’ll be at the rendezvous in two minutes. On your mark, we will begin the feint. Ghod speed, Enterprise. Hwong out.”</p>
<p>“Mr. Sulu, take her out to Plat B in the Alconis system. We will await the Siobhan there.  Ghod speed indeed.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please read and review if you are so inclined. Because of my technology issues it may be a while before I update though the goal is once a week.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>